Build:Team - Urgoz Blushway
A large group variant of Blushway for running Urgoz's Warren in Normal Mode or Hard Mode. Composition Players / Blinding Corruption / Extend Fragility / Saving Restoration / Painful Corruption Heroes / Rodgort's Heat / Rodgort's Protection / Rodgort's Ritual / Protective Recovery / Pure Life / Vampiric Bile / Icy Extinction / Sleep Now In The Fire Blinding Corruption prof=E/N death=1 energy=10+1 air=10 fire=11+1+3of Lesser EnergySurgeof RodgortHeatSignetNecrosisof CorruptionTraversal/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fire Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Energy Storage rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Fire Magic or Air Magic weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Extend Fragility prof=Me/P fast=1 command=10 inspiration=10 illusion=11+1+3Their Weakness!"ConditionsFragilityVanguard Sniper Supportof InfectionConundrumSignetBattle Standard of Wisdom/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Illusion Magic rune (+1 +3). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Illusion Magic weapon set with +Energy and +Health. Notes * The main focus of this build is to mass-apply deep wound. Saving Restoration prof=P/W command=1 leadership=10+1+3 spear=10 motivation=11+1of FuryNothing to Fear!"of Restorationof Restorationof Zealfor the Eyes!"Yourselves!"Aria/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Leadership rune (+1 +3), Minor Motivation rune (+1). Centurion and/or Survivor insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Furious spear of Fortitude/Warding and Motivation shield of Fortitude with "Sleep Now In The Fire" inscription. Painful Corruption prof=Rt/N spawning=12+1 channeling=12+1+3RiftBondof CorruptionVampirismBloodsongof SpiritsAgonySpirits/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Channeling Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Spawning Power rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Channeling Magic or Spawning Power weapon set with +Energy and +Health. Rodgort's Heat prof=E/Mo protection=1 energy=10+1 earth=10 fire=11+1+3of Lesser EnergyFlamesof RodgortGazeHeatShacklesAttunementRebirth/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fire Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Energy Storage rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Fire Magic weapon set with 20% HCT and/or +1^20%. Rodgort's Protection prof=E/Rt restoration=10 energy=10+1 fire=11+1+3of Lesser EnergyFlamesof RodgortGazeWas KaolaiLightAttunementof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fire Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Energy Storage rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Fire Magic or Restoration Magic weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Rodgort's Ritual prof=E/N blood=8 energy=10+1 fire=12+1+3of Lesser EnergyFlamesof RodgortGazeShowerRitualof RestorationAttunement/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fire Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Energy Storage rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Fire Magic weapon set with 20% HCT and/or +1^20%. Protective Recovery prof=N/Rt curses=7 soul=9+1 restoration=10 death=10+1+3MasochismDiscordBone MinionsBloodWas KaolaiLightRecoveryof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Death Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae and/or Attunement runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Death Magic or Restoration Magic weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Pure Life prof=N/Rt restoration=10 soul=10+1 death=11+1+3MasochismDiscordShambling HorrorBone MinionsWas Li MingTransferLifeof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Death Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Restoration Magic, Death Magic or Soul Reaping weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Vampiric Bile prof=N/Rt restoration=10 soul=10+1 death=11+1+3MasochismDiscordShambling HorrorVampiric HorrorBileof Lost SoulsWas Kaolaiof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Death Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae and/or Attunement runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Death Magic weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Icy Extinction prof=N/R wilderness=4 beast=9 soul=10+1 curses=11+1+3QuicknessVeinsof Fearof DarknessArmorof Lost SoulsMasochismof Extinction/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Curses rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Curses weapon set with 20% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Sleep Now In The Fire prof=P/R wilderness=1 leadership=10+1+3 spear=10 command=11+1SpearConflagrationon Fire!"for the Eyes!"Back!"Your Ground!"of ConcentrationShall Return!"/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Leadership rune (+1 +3), Minor Command rune (+1). Survivor and/or Centurion insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Cruel spear of Fortitude/Warding and Command shield of Fortitude with "Sleep Now In The Fire" inscription. Usage Follow the 'Area by Area Walkthrough' detailed here: Urgoz's Warren. Notes Don't forget to disable if there is a possibility of humans dying, as it will hurt the party. Don't forget to disable necromancer animate spells and the in area 3 (with the locked gate). Re-enable all these skills after the Blinding Corruption player has teleported up. When fighting Urgoz it is important to remember that the heroes will be terribly ineffective against him. Flag them all back at the top of the ramp, manually maintain and have all players run around hurting him and avoiding Explosive Growths (when the Explosive Growths die will hurt Urgoz). A large portion of the damage the few players will do to Urgoz comes from the burning that is triggered by . Therefore the Blinding Corruption player should do their best to maintain the hex on him so the other players can simply attack.